


Cara and the Imperial Armor

by Mandalorianess



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, IT'S NOT ANGSTY AT ALL I PROMISE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29385618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandalorianess/pseuds/Mandalorianess
Summary: “I’m not gonna need long inside, so once I get the coordinates, you guys gotta get me the hell out of there” Mayfeld commanded, looking at Boba.“You get to the roof. I’ll drop in and pull you out” Fett answered with a slight nod toward Cara, who immediately chimed in “All right. Mayfeld and I will swap out for the drivers in the tunnel” she presented her plan.“As much as I’d like to take a road trip with rebel-dropper here, that’s not gonna work”, was Mayfeld's direct reaction, looking up and down her body with a look Din couldn’t quite interpret.(The real reason why Cara couldn't swap out for the Imps in chapter 15)
Relationships: Din Djarin & Cara Dune, Din Djarin/Cara Dune
Comments: 22
Kudos: 44





	Cara and the Imperial Armor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wolfy22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfy22/gifts).



> I actually didn't want to post this because it's really short, and I think it's kinda crappy but Wolfy22 said people would like it...So in case you want to comment, please just say that it's awful, so she won't be right ;)
> 
> As always thank you for proofreading wolfy22 <3

“I’m not gonna need long inside, so once I get the coordinates, you guys gotta get me the hell out of there” Mayfeld commanded, looking at Boba. 

“You get to the roof. I’ll drop in and pull you out” Fett answered with a slight nod toward Cara, who immediately chimed in “All right. Mayfeld and I will swap out for the drivers in the tunnel” she presented her plan. 

“As much as I’d like to take a road trip with rebel-dropper here, that’s not gonna work”, was Mayfeld's direct reaction, looking up and down her body with a look Din couldn’t quite interpret. 

“Oh yeah. Why’s that?” Whatever Mayfeld wanted to say with his look, Cara apparently didn’t like it, but if Din were honest, it seemed like she didn’t like anything the ex-Imperial sharpshooter said. He couldn’t blame her. 

Mayfeld looked at her, his gaze asking, _‘Are you serious?’_. His eyes dropped slightly, shortly lingering on her cleavage. 

_‘Oh,’_ Din thought when he suddenly understood what Mayfeld was implying… He would be lying if he said he never looked at Cara, thinking about more than friendship not only because he liked her, which he did… but Cara for sure had a quite glorious body, strong thighs, gorgeous curves, making her body look soft despite her muscles…and curves was the keyword here. 

Cara looked at Mayfeld, still completely oblivious, probably blinded by her rage against the empire. 

“Well, it’s just these armors are… well, it won’t work” Mayfeld tried to explain politely without actually saying it. 

“Oh, you mean because I’m a woman I can’t fight, nice, not only an Imperial asshole, but also…” Cara immediately barked, rage glimmering in her eyes when Mayfeld interrupted her before she flew into a frenzy even more. 

“No that’s not what I said” he started, slightly struggling to find the right words “I respect women, and you are quite…” he paused “…womanly if you know what I mean…that’s the problem.” Mayfeld finally continued. 

Yes, Din was definitely glad that he wasn’t in Mayfeld’s shoes right now, Cara could be infuriating at times. 

“No, No I don’t know what you mean” She spat, placing her hands on her hips, which highlighted her cleavage even more. Din swallowed heavily. “Do you have a problem with a woman who can fight?” she continued, stepping toward Mayfeld, in a threatening act. 

A muffled giggle escaped Fennec when she and Boba looked at each other knowingly. 

“Would you please help me instead of giggling like hens?” Mayfeld pleaded, looking at his other three teammates. 

They remained silent, except for Fennec who still tried to suppress her laughter, seemingly enjoying her male teammates’ embarrassment. 

Din finally cleared his throat. He just needed to say it for the kid’s sake, they didn’t have all day.

“It’s because…” he started “The armor won’t fit because of…” his voice broke, and he had to swallow again. 

“Oh man, I can’t look at this any longer” Fennec laughed “Girl, it’s because of your boobs, they’re huge… Have you looked at yourself lately? These armors would never fit.” 

For a moment Cara looked like she might protest that hint, apparently, she was so caught in proving that being a woman didn’t mean she couldn’t fight, that she simply had forgotten about her own physique.

“Right…” She slowly said, “Sorry, maybe I was a little rude” she finally admitted, a slightly rosy shade suddenly gracing her cheeks. 

_‘She looks adorable’_ It flashed through Din's mind, and suddenly, he realized that she had become so much more than just a friend to him. Maybe when all of this was over, when Grogu was back safely, he might tell her his feelings.


End file.
